Live, Lose, Love, Die
by Erik Joshua
Summary: Living, losing, loving, and dying is the central cycle of life. Two beings experience that cycle to its fullest in this story.


~Prologue~

"Like life, this book begins;  
But only time can tell when it ends."

~Erik Joshua

* * *

Tonight was a peaceful night.  
The outside air was cool and foggy.  
The moon was full; Its glow brightening up the night, revealing a small white house.  
Muffled voices coming from it, with two people being the source.

" _Why don't you befriend anyone?_ " The words, once again being mentioned towards his presence.

" _I can't see them_." He replied, as he had done so many times before.

" _...Fine then... **why** can't you see them?_ " This was unexpectedly different than to what was normally said.

" _I don't know_."

The mother, had finally given up. But not before explaining:  
" _No, you do know. And right now, you're the only one who can explain_ " She continued. " _So, explain_ "

He thought for a moment, and then with a sigh he finally stated: " _Transparent shells with nothing to fill them, Therefore Nothing to see_ ".

Silence then filled the room, creating a sort of tension in the air.

...

Empty,  
Drained,  
And losing.

" _Dads home_ " The front door's handle turned- " _I'm going to bed. I'm sure he wants to talk to you anyway_ ".

* * *

The boy stared at the ceiling deep in thought. It felt nice to just sit there and think.  
the puzzle that is the human mind was a hard one to solve, but it always gave him something to do.

" _Empty, drained, and losing_ " He thought " _There is a colour for that: Yellow... I wonder what my colour is?_ "

" _I know he's not normal, but I'm not taking him to a doctor!_ " Disrupted by the muffled voice of his mom, made him recall her colour.  
" _Hopeful, wistful, and... inquisitive: Blue_ " He whispered to himself " _I feel like there should to be four words. But I can never see the fourth... What could it be?_ "  
As he closed his eyes, and felt the shadows of sleep creep up on him, he had one last thought: " _Should I even dare to find out?_ "

* * *

He was walking on the city sidewalk. The buildings however, were all dark and empty.  
No light nor life to be seen or heard; and what was once loud and busy was now mute and... dead.

He looked up at the sky out of habit and noticed that, even with all the city lights gone, not a single star could be seen.  
The exception being the bright and brilliant moon.

His thoughts disturbed by a gentle noise, harmonic enough to get his attention and curiosity which compelled him to follow; Leading him down the moonlit sidewalk.

" _Hello?_ "

As he followed, the noise started to grow into a fain't whisper until he was standing in front of an old genetics lab.  
" _Why here?_ " He whispered inwardly.

" _Can anyone hear me?_ "  
The voice echoed from the building, beckoning him to enter the dark room which lay behind the open door way.  
With his curiosity at its peak there was little hesitation.

So, in he went. Stepping, and then disappearing into the darkness. With his only sense of direction being the voice...

moments pass until he caught sight of someone: A young man dressed in a black suit; Necktie and all.

He felt as though he recognized him, but before he could say anything the man gave a nod, backed off, and vanished.

" _Hello?_ "  
The voice now loudest than any time before was followed by a flash of blinding light- His eyes dashed open, just to be greeted by the blank ceiling once more.

Lazily, he rolled his head left, then right.  
" _Nothing_ " he sat up whilst Taking a look around the room" _But where, is this nothing?_ ".

Feeling a bit foolish, he called out into the dark " _Is anyone there?_ "  
He was met with silence.

He sighed and look towards his window.  
The moon, shined luminescent rays through the frame, providing a gentle, pulsing light.

" _Name_ " A faint, barely distinguishable whisper faded into his thoughts.  
Not sure of what to do, he decided to answer back

" _That's kind of personal_ "

" _...where are you?_ "

" _Shouldn't I be the one asking that?_ " He retorted.

" _You could. I just, don't know that either_ "

" _No name, and no place, says the the voice in my head. How can I trust you?_ "

" _..._ "

" _If you have nothing to say, I'll be going back to bed now_ " He began to Lay down, pulling the covers back over his body.

" _Mewtwo!_ " it hastily responded.

" _What?_ "

" _That's what they call me..._ "

" _That's what who calls you?_ "

" _Th-the people in white; They scare me_ "

" _What people?_ "

"The ones, they _come and put me into the 'testing room'. They put me to sleep... But I still feel everything_ " it continued " _Can we stop talking about this?_ "

" _Sure... uh, what would you like to talk about?_ "

" _I... don't know. Maybe I should just... leave you alone_ "

" _Are you sure? I don't mind talking, I just-_ "

" _Yes I- Just leave me alone; I'm very sorry for contacting you_ "

" _No, I should be sorry for pushing such a sensitive subject"  
_ He was met with silence and the strange empty feeling of sadness. However the feeling didn't feel like it was his own,  
though even so, it did nothing to help ease the tension in the air. With it being so heavy, it caused his eyes to subconsciously search for comfort.  
the light, catching him in the corner of his eye made him remember, The Moon. Beautiful, relaxing, and empowering: The colour purple.  
He thought for a moment " _Mewtwo... do you have a window?_ ".

" _Yes, Why?_ "

" _Would you like to watch the moon with me?_ "

" _..._ "

" _Hello?_ "

" _It's, very pretty_ "  
It responded with a tone of relief.  
The tone filled the air, brightening their spaces, in which they both basked in the warm and silent glow of the night.

* * *

About an hour had past whilst they both quietly watched the moon. They would talk, but they enjoyed the silence; Ethusus even more so, knowing that there was another doing the same.

" _So, why me?_ " finally breaking the silence.

" _Hmm?_ " It tiredly responded.

" _I'm sorry, did I wake you?_ "

" _No. I'm just a little tired... Sorry, what was the question?_ "

" _Well, I guess I should be asking less why and more how_ "

It pause for a moment, before finally answering.  
" _I don't know. I thought I heard a voice, so I called out_ "

" _And I responded_ "

" _I guess so_ "

Tonight gave fourth to the start, and growth of his curiosity.  
This creature was fascinating, truly a puzzle to behold.  
And so gave birth to a very bold decision, one of which he was going to carry out one way or another.  
"You know, I really enjoyed your company. Can I ask, would it be alright if I were to see you?"

" _Can you even find me?_ "  
His dream flashed its way into his memory with the image of the old Genetics lab being most prominent.

" _I think I might have an Idea_ "

" _...I would like that..._ "

" _It's settled then-"  
_

 _"C-could you finally give me your name? That is, if you wont get mad again..._ "

Reluctantly, though truthfully, he answered. " _My name... is Ethusus_ "

* * *

Give me criticism.  
It is a requirement if I wish to grow.  
 **Make it hurt.**


End file.
